


Forever

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Immortal, Immortal!Jack, Immortality, M/M, Time Travel, Time traveler!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: Jack is the last of his race of immortals and walks the Earth alone.Mark is the only person to develop time travel and doesn't age, for the most part.Are they destined to love each other or be each others downfall?No, this story has not been cancelled but I am currently lacking inspiration plus I have been working hard on other stories such as my sequel to Scars and my original story A4V. So until I have more inspiration I suggest reading some of my latest works.-Cas





	1. Time travel and immortals

~~Mark's POV ~~  
It's been twenty years since I made my time machine. And yet, nothing particularly interesting has happened lately. At first it was interesting to see how some history actually happened but lately nothing special has happened. At least I don't age unless I stay in one time to long. That's a perk. But I'm rather lonely. I haven't had a friend that I got to keep, they all had to stay in their own time, unfortunately. I miss a lot of them I had made a lot of friends, like Felix, Bob, and others. I miss them but I couldn't drag them alongside me. It wouldn't be fair to them. They deserve to live out their lives and follow their destiny. I met one guy who was rather... good looking, as the best i can put it. He had brown hair and I saw him in the year 1993 he was perfect. I'm about to go to 2015 and I hope I find something new and fun to brighten my mood.  
~~time skip cuz I'm lazy~~  
So I'm in 2015 now and there isn't anything to do. It's all boring and just ugh. I like the looks of some people though. I've spent a lot of time in the last and I haven't seen dyed hair and tattoos in a while, I dyed my hair red for now but I'll probably have to change it in a while if I go to the past before this stuff was a thing or a trend. Oh my. There's a handsome boy across the street, he looks like the boy from 1993 but that was over 20 years ago and he looks the same age. But the only difference is the hair, it's green now. But there is still some brown, it looks a lot like him but it can't be him, can it? As far as I know I'm the only person able to time travel. I suppose it's possible he could have figured it out like I did, but I don't think so. He just he looked at me, why did he look so surprised and confused? He's walking away, fast. Where is he going?

~Jack's POV~~  
What is he doing here? I just saw the same guy I saw in 1993 and once in 1985 he still looks the same but how? He isn't immortal like I am, he can't be. I'm the last one left of us immortals. I suppose it is possible he was alive in 85 but he was about 27 then meaning he was born in the 50s so he should be fairly old, yet he still looks the exact same as he did in 85, 93, and now 2015. I had to get away from him, what if he's after me? Or trying to kill me because I'm the last of my kind. Is there a new race of immortals after me? If so, how did they come to be? I don't know, but I do know this: I refuse to let him or any of them get me. He must want to kill me. Why else would he follow me through time and stare at me from across the street? He's plotting how to kill me, but he will not, not if I get him first.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Mark's POV~~  
Someone grabbed me from behind. They put one hand over my mouth and one hand pulled me off the sidewalk. No one was around to see, so no one could hear my muffled scream. The person was wearing a black, leather glove that left a nasty taste in my mouth. My attacker threw me against a brick wall, hitting my back, and pulled out a knife and held it to my neck.  
"Who are you, and why are you following me?!" He demanded and yelled. I saw who he was now, the green haired boy from 93.   
"What? You're the one following me!" I yelled at him and he looked at me confused, slightly tilting his head."What are you talking about? I haven't followed you anywhere! You came after me in 85, 93, and now here!" What was he talking about? I didn't even see him in 85!   
"I don't know what you're on but I didn't see you in 85 and I'm NOT following you! So fuck off!" I spat, he looked wrathful yet confused.  
"So how have you stayed the same physical appearance if he you were in 85?" He asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." He glared hatefully at me and rolled his eyes.  
"I think you know. The only people I know who could do that are either dead or responsible for said deaths!" He looked deep into my eyes, as if he wanted to stare into my soul and spot a lie."Listen, I don't what the fuck you're talking about! So get off!" I yell at him. He glares at me unamused.  
"So then you're not a time traveler?" He questions me and I stiffen. How would he know what I am. "So you are." He snarls. The blades presses more into my skin and feel a small bit of blood drip down my neck. "Yeah, I am. But I don't know what you're talking about! I'm from 2050 and I'm the only time traveler!" I tell him. He freezes for a moment with confusion. "I- uh, er, huh? Well I- I don't even know anymore! Fucking hell!" He screams as he removes the knife. I wipe the blood from my neck as he growls in anger.   
What the hell?


	3. Sorry I haven't updated

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while! My tablet broke and I lost all my files so everything unpublished is now lost! Sorry! After I rewrite it all updates will happen again! Love ya!


End file.
